skramzfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Screamo Bands
The following is an incomplete list of bands considered to be "screamo" A: *ache;emelie *Acrimonie *Adonis Battlefield *Adorno *After School Knife Fight *Aghast *Alexander Korda *Am I Dead Yet *Amalthea *Amanda Woodward *Amen Ra *Ampere *Analena *Andtheywillriot! *Angel Eyes *Angora Static *Angstzustand *Antilles *Anton Bordman *Antorchas *The Apollo Program *The Apoplexy Twist Orchestra *An Arrow in Flight *Arse Moreira *Arsen AKA König Der Monster *Asamblea Internacional del Fuego *The Assistant *Ateriavia *Atman *Aussitôt Mort *Autumn Delay B: *Balboa *Banana Diet Barricade *Baron Noir *Bear Garden *Belle Eqoque *Beneath Low Flying Planes *The Birds Are Spies, They Report to the Trees *Black Castle! *The Black Heart Rebellion *The Blue Letter *Books of Dead Names *Boy Problems *The Brass *Bravo Fucking Bravo *Bright Blue Calm *Brume Retina *Bucket Full of Teeth *Burial Year *Burning Each Day *Bury Me Standing C: *Calling Gina Clark *A Case of Grenada *Catena Collapse *Cease Upon the Capitol *Celeste *Championship *Children of Fall *Chivan *Circle Takes the Square *City of Caterpillar *Cleaner *Cobra Kai *Comadre *Combatwoundedveteran *Corea *A Corrosive Melody *Cowboys Became Flk Heroes *Crestfallen *Crimson Curse *The Critic D: *D'amore *Daïtro *Damezumari *Daniel Striped Tiger *Danse Macabre *Das Oath *A Day in Black and White *A Days Refrain *Deadsepaphim *Dear Diary I Seem to be Dead *The Death of Anna Karina *Death Wish Kids *Deleometer *Devar-toi *Devices *Die, Emperor! Die! *Discovery of a Lifelong Error *Dispensing of False Halos *Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? *Dodewaard *Dominic *Don't Fuck With Columbus E: *Eaves *Efra *Einermusstot *El Eje Del Mäl *Eleventh He Reaches London *An Embrace of Angels *Encyclopedia of American Traitors *End on End *Endless Inertia *Endzweck *Enoch Ardon *Envy *Escapado *Et Tu Brute *Eucalypt *Evylock *Examination of the... F: *The Falcon Five *The Fall of Boss Koala *Festival of Dead Deer *Fiction Like Non-Fiction *A Fine Boat, That Coffin! *Fire Team Charlie *Flashbulb Memory *Flowers in the Attic *xFLOWERSxINxGUNxBARRELSx *The Flying Worker *Followed by 37 Seconds of Happiness *Frail *Francis Brady *Funeral Diner G: *Gameness *Gantz *Gauge Means Nothing *Ghost Towns *Ghostlimb *Gone With the Pain *Gospel *Guyana Punch Line H: *Harrison Bergernon *Hassan I Sabbah *Heaven in Her Arms *Helen of Troy *Her Breath on Glass *Hiretsukan *Hiro *Histories *Honeywell *Hot Cross *Hour of the Star I: *I Am the Resurrection *I Create *I Hate Myself *I Have Dreams *I Pilot Daemon *I Spoke *I Would Set Myself on Fire for You *I, Robot *In First Person *In Loving Memory *Index for Potential Suicide *Iscariote *iwrotehaikusaboutcannibalisminyouryearbook J: *Jeromes Dream *Jesse Washington *The Jhai Alai *Joshua Fit for Battle *June Paik *The Juniper Wait *Jupiter Lander K: *Kaospilot *The Kate Dollenmayer Collective *The Khayembii Communiqué *Khere *Kias Fansuri *Kidcrash *Kids Explode *Kill.Kim.Novak *Killed by Malaise *Killeur Calculateur *Killie *Killing Pit for Decadence *Kite Flying Society *The Kodan Armada *Kontrapunkt *Kulara L: *L'Antietam *L'Homme Puma *La Dispute *La Peste *La Quiete *Lack *Ladders *Lautrec *Le Massacre Du Client De 15 Heures *Le Pré Où Je Suis Mort *Left Hand Cuts the Right *Leidan *Lickgoldensky *Lizards Have Personalities *Life at These Speeds *Life is a Fight *A Light in the Attic *Light the Fuse and Run *Lion of the North *Logs *Loma Prieta *Louise Cyphre *Lovesick *Love Like...Electrocution *Love Lost But Not Forgotten M: *Magdalene *Malady *Majority Rule *Makara *Make Me *Mallory's Last Dance *Mans *Mara'akate *Marschak *Mass Movement of the Moth *Maths *Me and Goliath *Me and Him Call It Us *Men As Trees *Mesa Verde *Metronome Charisma *Mihai Edrisch *The Mock Heroic *Monarcs *Mr Willis of Ohio *My Heart to Joy at the Same Tone *My Own Private Alaska *My Precious *Myra Lee N: *Narwhal *Neil Perry *Nexus 6 *Nitro Mega Prayer *The Now O: *Off Minor *Oh, Apollo! *Olive Tree *On the Might of Princes *Only for the Sake of Aching *Optimus Prime *Orbit Cinta Benjamin *Orchid P: *The People Listening, Wondering *Perth Express *A Petal Fallen *Peters *Petethepiratesquid *pg.99 *Phoenix Bodies *Pianos Become the Teeth *The Pine *Please Inform the Captain This is a Hijak *Pyramids Q: *Quantice Never Crashed *Québec *Quiet Steps R: *Racebannon *Radio Boroughs *Raein *Rats Into Robots *Reaction-Reaction! *Remingtin *Respect Your Elders *Reversal of Man *Roboteam *Roma Delenda Est S: *The Saddest Landscape *Saetia *Sailbaots *Sans Arrêt *Science of Yabra *Sed Non Satiata *Seeing Means More *Sen Deni *Sequoia *She Died Real Pretty *She Spits Macabre *Shikari *Shokei *Shotting Victor Francis *Short Supply *Silbato *¡Silencio, Ahora, Silencio! *Sinaloa *Sinking Steps...Rising Eyes *Skt. Conrad *Snöras *Socrates *Sofy Major *Somplace to Hide *Song of Zarathustra *The Songs of Saturn *Sophora *The Spirit of Versailles *St. Alban's Kids *Staircase *Steeples *Stef Bos *Steven Flipovic *Stop It!! *Storm the Bastille *Subir En Busca Del Aire *Suffocate of Fuck Sake *Sugartown Cabaret *Suicide Nation *Suis La Lune *Swallow! Swallow! Splinter! *Swing Kids *Syn*Error T: *Tackleberry *Takaru *Take Down Your Art *Teeth of Mammels *Ten Grand *Textbook Traitors *Thank God *Thema Eleven *They and the Children *The Third Memory *This Flood Covers the Earth *This Machine Kills *This Ship Will Sink *Tidemouth *Tigers Are Out, Bears Are In *Titan *To Dream of Autumn *Toru Okada *Touché Amoré *Trainwreck *Transistor Transistor *Trifle Tower *Trikorona *Tristan Tzara *Tunes for Bears to Dance to U: *Ultra Dolphins *Under a Dying Sun *Under the Waves *Union of Uranus *United Nations *Us Haunted Bodies *Usurp Synapse *Utarid V: *Van Johnson *The Vidablue *Violent Breakfast *Vlado Petrik *Vuur W: *Waifle *We Are Corpses! *We Killed Yamamoto *Welcome to Plague Year *What Price, Wonderland? *...who calls so loud *With Engine Heart *With Love *Wolves *Wow, Owls! Y: *Yage *Yaphet Kotto *Yossarian is Drowning *You and I Z: *Zann *Zarathustra Has Been Killed In the 70's #: *1000 Travels of Jawaharlal *1905 *3 Segundos Antes Da Queda